Mis ultimas confesiones
by PiNkKiTtyCoSpLay
Summary: Entren y lean  solo les puedo decir eso y que el final sera muy distinto que el principio. Solo constara de 3 o 4 capitulos la historia.
1. Carta suicida

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Suicidio(?)  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK y parte de PrussiaxUK_

* * *

><p><em>Querido lector, si lees esto daselo a unos de mis seres queridos, y si lo eres leelo:<em>

_Yo… yo lo intente de todas las maneras para estar con el, darle todo mi amor y dárselo a conocer… pero otra persona le dio mas que yo al parecer, se que me comporte como un crío mal educado, cabezota y celoso, pero es mi personalidad cuando estoy cerca de ti… _

_Y ahora que estas con ese germánico de ojos rojos mi vida ya no tiene sentido, así que supongo que estas son mis ultimas palabras escritas que dejare en un papel. _

_Matthew me ve preocupado mientras pienso en ti o cuando te veo con el, pero cuando el me pregunta lo único que puedo decirle es "Estoy bien, soy un héroe", pero no es verdad por dentro estoy roto, hundido y triste por saber porque no yo fui el que se gano tu corazón…_

_Desde pequeño siempre te ame, por lo caballero y amable que eras conmigo, pero de un día a otro no nos veíamos casi nada por culpa de tus estúpidos viajes, nos veíamos muy pocas veces y cuando crecí lo suficiente me independice de ti, pero no para hacerte infeliz… sino para demostrarte que era lo suficiente maduro para darme a mostrar como un país delante tuya para ganarme tu corazón, pero por lo visto… no fue la mejor opción. _

_Estuvimos muchos años sin hablarnos… y eso nos distancio mucho más, demasiado… pero te juro que intente acercarme muchas veces, pero siempre huías… hasta que un día me empezaste hablar de nuevo, pero solo fue porque teníamos que cooperar… eso me entristeció._

_Solo dejo esta carta para dar a conocer todo el amor que tengo hacia ti Arthur y te llevare siempre en mi corazón se donde sea que vaya… pero supongo que ya no habrá vuelta atrás cuando la leas, seré un objeto inanimado… También te extrañare mucho Bro… gracias por todo tu apoyo, aunque este fuera en vano y también extrañare a muchos países incordiosos, prométeme Matt si lees esto de que nadie te haga sufrir como yo he sufrido con Arthur… aunque por lo que veo te va bien con… erh, Francia. Te deseo lo mejor con el aunque no este a tu lado nunca mas…_

_With Love: Alfred F. Jones, America_

_PD: Supongo que le hare un favor a muchos países, y a otros les haga sufrir… pero espero que para los que haya sido algo importante me recuerden en su corazón por la persona que fui y no como país que represente._

Doble y cerré la carta para depositarla en mi escritorio… no si antes escribir encima del sobre "Mis ultimas confesiones…". Me acerque al cajón de mi mesilla y saque mi pistola, me senté en la cama y en lo ultimo que pensé antes de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza y cerrar mis ojos para siempre solo tuve un único pensamiento en mi cabeza " I love you Arthur… forever"

Continuara~

* * *

><p>Me pueden asesinar, torturar, lanzar tomatazos o cualquier cosa... pero es que se me ocurrio derrepente y dije tengo que escribirlo si o si, porque es que encima lo soñe el otro dia, si sí lo soñe, no estoy loca... solo es que cuando lo estaba soñando senti una angustia y una pena al mismo tiempo... que tenia que mostrarla de alguna forma... prometo que el final sera sorpresa y les gustara, o eso espero.<p>

**Review's (?)**


	2. ¿Preocupaciones o algo mas?

En un lugar de Londres se removía entre sueños cierto británico mientras dormía en su cama…

-Ngh~ Al… Alfred! –se despertó de un salto y entre lagrimas al ver en sueños cierta escena inquietante que le preocupo bastante, lo que hizo despertar a su acompañante-.

-Ahh~ -bostezó- ¿Qué te pasa? – se sentó a su lado- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Y-yo… –sollozo mientras vio a su acompañante de pelo albino y ojos rojos como rubíes- t-tengo que hacer una llamada –dijo recuperando la compostura mientras se limpio las lagrimas- ahora vuelvo… -salio de la cama y cogió su móvil para dirigirse al salón para hablar con mas privacidad-

-De acuerdo, no tarde mucho ¿Ja? –se volvió a recostar un poco confuso por esa reacción-.

El británico se puso la bata de andar por casa y bajo por las escaleras mientras buscaba el numero de quien tenia su corazón en un puño ahora mismo por ese sueño…

-Please… cogelo –termino de buscar y se puso de pie enfrente de su chimenea…-. "Ya esta sonando, por favor cogelo…" –repetía esa ultima frase a cada tono de llamada que daba-. Amer-

**_El numero al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura, si quiere dejar un mensaje hágalo después de la señal… *Piii~*_**

Esa es la frase que más temía escuchar en ese momento, America siempre cogía el teléfono, por cualquier cosa… pero, ¿y si ese sueño fuera verdad?¿De verdad había muerto Alfred? No, no puede ser… se repetía mentalmente Arthur una y otra vez.

-Tengo que ir a verle… -susurro-.

Subió a la habitación, se vistió y preparo la maleta con cuidado para no despertar al prusiano que dormía en la cama… Al verlo hay dormido se le paso por la mente un montón de ideas.

-"Y si… ese sueño fuera premonitorio o ya ha ocurrrido… pero lo que mas me impresiona es que fue tan real… que solo de pensar que le podría pasar eso a el… en mi hay algo que me dice que no seria lo mismo con Gilbert… pero… ¿Porque no?"

Termino de hacer la maleta y con esas ideas en mente le escribió y dejo una carta al prusiano en la mesilla de noche.

-Espero que cuando leas eso… entiendas… -susurro saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a coger el primer vuelo a Nueva York, Estados Unidos-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ottawa, Canadá. En la sala de la próxima reunión de los países.

-Puff~ Creo que ya basta por hoy… ¿no lo crees Kumakichi? –dijo contemplado el papeleo-

-¿Quién eres tú? –ladeo la cabeza-.

-Soy Canadá, tu amo –suspiró-. Da igual –lo cogió en brazos-, vámonos que solo quedan dos días para la reunión y tengo que preparar todavía muchas cosas, ah~

_Pub, pub, pub and Go~!_

-Hm! Que extraño… –soltó al oso en el suelo y se apresuro a descolgar su móvil-. Hello Arthur, ¿qué?, no, no le he visto desde hace mas de 3 dias ¿por?... Ah bueno~yo intentare contactar con el… _aunque me parece muy raro que no conteste_ –susurró- Eh? N-no nada, see you soon. Bye~

El canadiense termino de hablar y guardo su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, pero lo que no sabia nada mas hacerlo es que seria rodeado por unos brazos conocidos.

-Mon petit, ¿que te preocupa? –sonrío el francés dándole un beso en el cuello-.

- Ah~ N-no deberías haber llegado hasta mañana, quería darte una sorpresa –se dio la vuelta quedando de cara al francés y puso un puchero-. Y… ahora mismo estoy inquieto –se abrazo a el- mi hermano no contesta al móvil, y eso es muy raro en el –suspiró pesado-.

-No te preocupes mon amour –le dio un beso en la cabeza-, ahora mismo vamos a tu casa y te preparo algo para que te relajes –le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo-.

-Merci Francis~ -le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se encamino junto con el y el oso a su casa-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Aeropuerto de Londres. 4:30 AM~

En sala de espera del aeropuerto se encontraba Arthur llamando a Alfred, ya fuera a su casa, oficina, busca o de nuevo a su móvil, pero no respondía a ninguno… Lo que le preocupo mucho más…

Continuara~

* * *

><p>Me pueden asesinar, torturar, lanzar tomatazos o cualquier cosa como dije anteriormente... espero que el segundo capitulo les haya gustado uwu' el final seguira siendo sorpresa y espero que les guste(sino no volvere a escribir la muerte de alguien en algun otro Fic).<p>

Tambien estoy actualizando las preguntas de Matty y 'Como decirselo' pero con todo el follon del instituto, mas las Navidades con la familia y otras cosas(deberes extra para casa ¬¬) no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir.

**Review's (?)**


	3. Viaje repentino en busca del amor

-Shit! Cógelo maldita sea! –dijo pegando un golpe en el apoya brazos de su asiento… ya hacia mas de 4 horas que estaba intentando contactar con él-.

-Señor, por favor… deje de insultar y pegar golpes… esta molestando a los demás pasajeros –dijo la azafata con un poco de reproche-.

-Oh~ S-sorry –dijo sonrojándose de vergüenza-.

-Quiere que le traiga algo para relajarse, agua o…

-No. Muchas gracias –dije secamente-.

_**Por favor, pasajeros y pasajeras abróchense los cinturones que nos preparamos para aterrizar**_

-America… Al… -susurre-. "Por favor, Dios… no me quites lo que mas quiero en mi vida"

A los 10 minutos el avión ya aterrizo en el aeropuerto y a los pocos minutos Arthur salía con dificultad de entre la multitud del aeropuerto con maleta en mano para coger un taxi e ir en dirección a la residencia de Alfred…

-Señor son 10$... –dijo el conductor-.

-Tome –le entregue un billete de 20-, quédese con el cambio –dije mientras salía en dirección al portal de su casa-.

Una vez dentro, Arthur empezó a buscar al portero para que le diera las llaves de repuesto que había de todos los apartamentos para que le diera el de America, una vez encontrado y localizado el portero y las llaves ya estaban en su poder (tras mucho discutir con el portero) se encamino a la velocidad de la luz a su apartamento que ocupaba la superficie del piso nº 30.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

De mientras en Inglaterra de nuevo…

Ungh~ -el Prusiano empezó a despertarse al notar como los primeros rayos del alba entraba por la ventana de la casa de Arthur- Ar...thur… –toco el otro lado de la cama y noto que estaba vacía haciendo que el prusiano se levantara y se pusiera a buscarlo por la casa- Que raro… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –dijo para luego subir de nuevo a la habitación y encontrase una carta en la mesilla con su nombre puesto en ella.

_Querido Prusia:_

_Siento decirte que para cuando despiertes no estaré contigo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le ocurrió a Alfred… o le ocurrirá, por eso decidí coger un vuelo en cuanto antes en dirección a Estados Unidos, si me preguntas la causa de p-porque… es porque le sigo amando aunque me hiciera el feo en el pasado. Por favor… no te enfades conmigo, se que estaba contigo ahora mismo pero… no podría vivir sin el, espero lo comprendas y siento mucho decírtelo así. _

_Atte: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte_

El prusiano se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, mientras volvía releer la carta que tenia en sus manos una y otra, al cabo del rato reacciono.

-Debí haberlo supuesto desde hace algún tiempo… que estúpido he sido… –guardo la carta en el sobre no sin antes dejar una respuesta en ella:

_Te comprendo… no es tu culpa, yo todavía sigo sintiendo algo por otra persona… pero esta nuca me perdonara… y menos con un marimacho de guardaespaldas que no me deja acercarme._

Tras terminar de escribir se vistió y recogió toda sus cosas de la casa, tras ello salió de aquel lugar y país volviendo a casa…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

De vuelta en el apartamento de Alfred…

-Alfred, estas ahí? –dije asomándome al interior de la vivienda- Al~!

No respondía nadie así que Arthur se temió lo peor y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alfred con el paso tembloroso y la mano en el corazón porque se esperaba algo horrible, pero…

-Al… -abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto mientras encendió la luz para encontrarse el cuarto vacío y bastante ordenado- Puff –suspire un poco aliviado-.

La habitación era bastante amplia(para entrar había un pequeño pasillo), nada mas entrar se veía a la izquierda un televisor de plasma que tenia una mesita/estantería con varias películas debajo y enfrente de ella tenía una cama de matrimonio en el centro con sus dos mesillas a los lados, una enorme lámpara en el techo, un armario que hacia esquina en la pared y de frente se veía unos ventanales donde se podía ver parte de la ciudad con lo que el baño quedaba a la derecha nada mas entrar a la habitación(cerca de la cama).

-Donde estas Al… -susurre quebrado mientras divise que su móvil estaba encima de la cama junto con su busca y otro aparato electrónico que no supe diferenciar-. "Y si le paso algo horrible y yo estoy aquí…sin poder hacer nada" –pensé mientras me acerque al borde de la cama y me arrodille en el suelo quedando de espaldas al ventanal y apoyado sobre la cama escondiendo mi rostro en mis brazos mientras empecé a llorar por ver en la situación en la que me encontraba-.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo se escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de la entrada y unos pasos que se acercaban a donde el estaba a lo que Arthur creyó ser un espejismo de su imaginación.

-N-no me vuelvas a abandonar –sollozaba sin parar mientras agarraba las sabanas con fuerza inspirando el aroma de Alfred-.

-Que no te vuelva a abandonar… who? –dijo una silueta bastante familiar para Arthur en cuanto levanto la vista para ver de donde provenía esa voz-.

Continuara~

* * *

><p>Me pueden asesinar, torturar, lanzar tomatazos o cualquier cosa como dije anteriormente... espero que les haya gustado uwu' Como ya ven sabrán quien es esa persona, no? Es evidente :3<p>

**Review's**


End file.
